Merry Christmas Jethro
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Fluffy, M Rated Christmas XD For ZibbsForever! Merry Christmas! :D Hope you like XD :D


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Merry Christmas Jethro

Romance/General

M Rating

A/N: Merry Christmas to you, **ZibbsForever**, this one's for you :) Oh, and a very merry Christmas to the rest of you loverly readers :D

Also, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you of a few new projects I'm taking up in the New Year. After I finish 1YW and 50SOG, I'm going to begin two new fics, one of which is almost complete, so, yeah! The other one is one smush68 MIGHT be interested in ;) heehee :D But yeah, for now, **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! :D

Summary: It's Christmas and Gibbs has a considerably good one. Fluff? I think so XD

Merry Christmas Jethro

Gibbs sighed heavily as he set his sock-covered feet atop of his coffee table, a mug of tea in one hand and the remote in the other, so he could blindly flick through the channels. He had just finished a series of back to back cases, ranging from a manslaughter to a robbery to a kidnapping to another robbery. To say Leroy Jethro Gibbs was exhausted was an understatement, while he was tired, he was sure his team were worse off, well, if the moans from Tony were anything to go by.

He had received a call, telling them that there was another case, their name on it. Gibbs had taken the details and had written them down, not missing the looks of exhaustion on his team's face, He had then proceded to pick up his phone and call Vance, informing him that he and his team were done for the Christmas weekend. Vance, surprisingly, took pity on his team and had allowed them the weekend off, with the promise that they would work the New Year instead. Something Gibbs and his team were happy to agree to. And for once, TeamGibbs were home for Christmas.

Gibbs sipped his bourbon, as far as he knew, Tony had disappeared to New York to spend Christmas with Senior, McGee had gone to his Grandmother's and Abby was celebrating with her brothers, both biological and adopted. So that just left Ziva. He wondered what the Israeli would do over the festive period. She didn't celebrate Christmas, so, he guessed that she'd probably use the time to relax and to rebuild bridges with her father. Speaking of fathers, he was supposed to be driving to Stillwater tomorrow morning for Christmas and Boxing Day with his own father.

The low chime of the clock striking midnight sounded through Gibbs' living room, letting him know that it was the twentyfifth of December.

'' Merry Christmas, Jethro.'' he muttered, as he downed his bourbon. He blinked heavily and stretched. He was actually tired, for a change. He got up and climbed the stairs to his room, ignoring his knees clicking with every step. He quickly undressed and let out a groan as he sank into his bed. He sighed, turned over and went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The sound that woke Gibbs that very night was the sound of a jingle bell accompanied with the sound of booted footsteps. Gibbs froze, for one moment, he genuinely thought it was the old fat man dressed in red, until he remembered that he was a seasoned NCIS Agent who had put more than a handful of burglarSantas behind bars. He got out of bed as quietly as his career in the Marine Corps trained him to and he grabbed his gun. He opened his door and tiptoed down his stairs, his gun pointed towards his living room. He stopped in the doorway and lowered his weapon as his eyes were met with the rather mouth watering view of Ziva dressed in a Mrs. Clause outfit.

She turned to look at him and she smiled, her eyes to the floor. '' Ho ho ho?'' she offered, taking in Gibbs' shirt and boxers with a grin.

'' Ziver? What the hell are you doing?'' asked Gibbs, rubbing his eyes with one hand whilst lowering his weapon with the other.

Ziva pointed to Gibbs' Christmas tree. '' I brought you a present, Gibbs, see?'' she smiled.

Gibbs followed her finger and nodded. '' Right, and I guess you had to dress up like that, huh? Getting into the festive mood, are we?''

'' I am trying to create a mood, however, I can see my attempts to do so are, well, lacking.''

Gibbs put down his gun on the coffee table and he studied the Israeli through strained and tired eyes. '' What mood?''

Ziva gave him a smirk that reflected his own cocky smirk that he, himself, gave on occasion. '' That depends, Special Agent Gibbs, have you been a good Agent this year?'' asked Ziva, her head tilted as she waited for Gibbs answer.

Ah yeah, that was another reason Gibbs felt his team needed some time. As his tiredness grew, his barriers shrunk. Specifically those he held in place to stop a certain Israeli realising he liked her in a more than professional way. Why did Ziva have to be so observant?

'' Ziva, you do realise that if you start what you're about to, you'll have to finish.'' said Gibbs, suddenly more awake. He also found himself wishing that Ziva wasn't messing.

'' Oh, I am aware, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, taking a step towards her boss. '' Must I ask you again?''

'' No, I've been good this year. I've put more people in prison than I've shot.''

'' You have been very good then, yes?'' said Ziva, her front brushing Gibbs'. She wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck and smirked when he wrapped his arms around her waist. '' Now, would you like to do this here?''

Gibbs picked Ziva up and carried her up the stairs, making her chuckle. He entered his room and he put Ziva down. She stood straight, smoothing her dress. Gibbs looked at her, imprinting her current image in his mind. She wore a strappy, red, mid-thigh length dress, complete with a Santa hat and white trimming. She had a black belt around her waist and knee high boots. Her hair was down and natural. The jingle bells, he had heard earlier, were on her ears.

'' What?'' asked Ziva softly.

'' You did this for me?''

'' Well, I did not do it for DiNozzo...'' huffed Ziva, a smile on her face giving away her pretence of annoyance. '' I am here to spread goodwill, at least between us.''

Gibbs chuckled. '' That better not be all you're going to spread tonight, Ziva.''

'' If you keep me standing here, it will be.'' muttered Ziva, a mischevious sparkle in her eyes.

Gibbs moved forward and he rest his hands on Ziva's hips before pressing his lips to hers. He held her close as he pushed them towards his bed. As Ziva slowly felt backwards, he fell on top of her, making her eyes widen.

'' It would seem I am not the only one delivering presents.'' breathed Ziva as she felt a part of Gibbs' anatomy pressing into her.

'' Ready to go if you are.'' smirked Gibbs, kissing Ziva's neck.

'' Oh, I am ready.'' assured Ziva, making Gibbs kiss her lips instead of her neck.

Gibbs moved them to the middle of his bed and he began with Ziva's boot. He slowly unzipped one and slid it off, kissing up her leg to where the hem of her dress met her thigh before doing the same to the other foot. Ziva huffed in frustration and pulled at Gibbs' shirt, revealing his muscular torso.

'' Ohh, definitely a ten.'' said Ziva, earning her a kiss from the man above her. He pulled Ziva so she was sitting up and he unzipped her dress. He raked his calloused fingers down her bare back, making her shudder before letting her lie back down. He pulled at her dress straps, slowly revealing her golden skin, inch by inch. He kept pulling at the dress until Ziva was left in only her panties and Santa hat.

He smirked at her, kissed her and lowered his mouth onto a nipple, making her gasp and grab at his short silver hair. He swirled his tongue around, biting softly, eliciting a quiet cry from the Israeli. He kissed his way from one breast to the other, his lips never leaving her chest, before beginning again. Ziva moaned and her hands went from his hair, down his back to his boxers. They trailed along the waistband before she pushed her hands in, feeling her way from his rather nice ass to his erection, hot and heavy. Gibbs' mouth left Ziva's chest abruptly so he could look at her through narrowed eyes.

'' What?'' asked Ziva, the second time that night before moving the pair of them so she was on top. She pulled at her hat and put it on top of Gibbs' head, making her chuckle before moving down the bed so that her head was above his dressed cock. Gibbs watched her, his mouth suddenly dry. Ziva pulled at his boxers, smirking when Gibbs' cock sprung free. She looked at him before encasing him with her mouth, his cock feeling like velvet on her tongue. She bobbed her head along his meaty member, her hand stroking along the shaft. She opened her eyes to see Gibbs looking at her, he moved his hand towards her, burying it in her curls and massaging her head. He gripped her hair tightly, giving Ziva the warning she needed. Gibbs came with a grunt and a small jerk. He watched as Ziva cleaned up and smiled at him. He returned the smile and pulled her up to him, his lips met hers as he flipped them so he was on top. He broke of the kiss and begun to kiss his way down her body, but not before he left a small lovebite under her jaw, only they would know it was there. He kissed between her breasts, down her torso and stopped where the material of her panties met her skin.

'' Didn't have you down as a silk kind of girl, David.'' muttered Gibbs, trailing a finger from her bellybutton to that sweetspot in between her legs. Ziva chuckle was replaced with a loud moan as Gibbs kissed her throught her underwear.

Gibbs pulled her panties down and held her hips down before feasting on her. His tongue stroked along her opening, tasting juices. He thrust his tongue in and out, smirking as his nose brushed her clit with every movement she made. Ziva pulled at the sheets beneath her, getting more worked up as Gibbs' tongue worked on her.

'' Forget it!'' cried Ziva. '' I want you inside me, not your tongue.''

'' Impatient, are we?'' smirked Gibbs, his eyes on the writhing Israeli beneath him.

'' You can use your tongue another time. But for now? I will have you. I am not sure about you, but I have waited a little too long for this.'' said Ziva, her eyes fluttering as Gibbs brushed his head along her opening.

'' How long?'' breathed Gibbs, kissing her jawbone.

'' Gibbs, don't tease me...''

'' Tell me how long, and I'll start.''

Ziva regarded him with a look that clearly said _I will get you back for this_. '' Since you came back.''

Gibbs froze. '' You've been waiting that long? How long would you have waited if I never-''

'' Forever, I guess.'' shrugged Ziva, reaching up and pressing a kiss to Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs returned it and slowly thrust into Ziva, making her moan. They slowly rocked together, determined to make this last, but with all the waiting that they did, they just couldn't wait anymore. Ziva clung onto Gibbs, her nails digging into his back as he pounded into her. Ziva's volume increased until her body could take no more. She threw her head back and cried out as her world shattered around her, moaning in satisfaction as Gibbs came a short few thrusts later. He let his head drop to her chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

Once he had, he pulled out of Ziva and pulled her to him as he settled under his covers for the last time that night. Ziva wiggled so that her head was on his chest and her arm around his waist, she smiled as Gibbs' hand began to toy with a curl.

'' What now, Ziva?'' asked Gibbs.

Ziva sat up, the cover falling from her body. '' We are doing the talking now? Is that not traditionally done the morning after?''

'' Ziv...''

Ziva settled back down with a sigh. '' I do not want this to be a one off Christmas thing.''

'' Neither do I.'' said Gibbs, the energy to keep his eyes open gone. '' Though, I don't see a need to advertise this.''

'' Me neither. It will be our secret.'' said Ziva quietly, toying with the dusting of hair on Gibbs' chest. '' Until we are ready.'' When she was met with silence, she continued. '' I was kidding when I said I would wait forever. I would have done something, eventually.''

'' Good.'' breathed Gibbs.

'' I will need to leave early, I am meeting Eli at the airport.'' This time when Ziva didn't receive a reply, she looked up to see Gibbs asleep. She smiled and settled back down, silently debating whether or not to leave, it was four in the morning, so there was not much point in going to sleep.

She got up slowly and dressed quickly. She pressed her Santa hat on her head before bending over Gibbs to press a kiss to his lips. '' Merry Christmas, Jethro.'' she whispered before leaving.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sighed before opening his eyes, the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him putting an end to his slumber. He sat in silence before his brain decided to work, reminding him of his night with Ziva. He sat up, convinced it was his brain messing with him until something sparkly caught his eye. He reached forward and picked up a small jingle bell. He rattled it and smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'' Happy New Year, guys!'' said Abby, skipping through the Bullpen with a smile on her face. '' I hope you had good Christmases.'''

'' Yeah-''

'' Mine was better, Probie.'' butt in Tony, making McGee frown.

Abby wheeled McGee, in his chair, to Tony's desk and she perched herself on McGee's lap and smiled at Tony. '' We'll take turns, 'cause my Christmas was awesome too.''

Gibbs walked into the Bullpen and he was happy enough that the trio were deep in conversation that he dropped a jingle bell on Ziva's desk. She looked up at him and smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. She tucked her hair behind her ear and lifted up her head, revealing a small and fading lovebite. Gibbs smiled and moved to his desk, he sat down and grinned again when Ziva smiled at him.

They were done waiting and it was a new year, so they were only too happy to raise a glass to a new beginning.


End file.
